Twilight: Just a Dream
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: Song fanfic. Isabella (18 years old) and Jasper (17 years old) are supposed to be getting married. They are both living in Dallas, Texas. Jasper joins the Calvary the day after his fiancé's birthday and never make it to the wedding. Will they ever meat again? Will they both live a new life? Or existence? Will they get back together?
1. Prologue: Has to be a Dream

BPOV- September 27, 1857

_I just turned 18 two weeks ago. My fiancé had proposed to me that night and left the next day. It didn't take long to set up the wedding and it was today. I am in my beautiful white wedding gown and in my truck, on my way to the church. I have all of the letters from my fiancé, my something borrowed, and something blue in a box in the passenger seat of my truck. My fiancé is Major Jasper Charles Whitlock of the Texas Calvary. He left for the Calvary the day after he proposed. He is an absolute gentleman and the love of my life. I could never live without him._

_I got to the church and went to the doors in the dark of the night. The doors opened up wide and I looked for Jasper. I didn't see him. All I saw was the guests, some soldiers and a band along with them. I couldn't hold my tears, so I pulled my veil up and over my face. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. This just can't be true, though. Where is he? I just can't believe he's not here. Then the band started to play and I could here trumpets from a military band. Oh, no. He can't be dead. I was in such shock, that I dropped my flowers and they fell to the ground, silently. Why did he have to go and leave? I'll never know what would of happened with the forever or happily ever after that I was always hoping for. I felt my chest tighten to the point that I couldn't breathe. I feel like I'm standing in the background of a sad story. I can here both of our families saying we'll never see him come home. I think this has to be a dream, because this can't be happening._

_The preacher stood and say "Let bow our heads in prayer," in a grim voice. "Lord God, please lift up Jasper's soul and heal the ones that are hurting, amen." Then all of the guests stood and sang. This was the saddest song I had ever heard in my life, about Jasper and I. They were singing of the , now dead, life we had and was going to have. I held tightly to the flag that was folded, at once when it met my arms. I didn't have any of his other belongings. His parents had those and would most likely never give them up, and I wouldn't blame them. This just made me keep thinking of what could of happened after we got married. The 21 gun salute rang its last shot and was met with a pure silence, except for the sobs all around the room. Everyone was crying, especially me. I felt like someone had come up behind me and shot me dead center in my heart. I still think this must be a dream. Just a dream. _

JPOV (same time)

_"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you lost? We are escorting everyone out of this part of the state. Can I guide you that way?" I asked, being my polite and gentlemanly self_

_Then one of the women vanished and appeared right beside the horse, dismounted me by pulling me down, and bit into my neck. All of this happened I a flash. Then all I could feel was fire running through my veins._

_I woke up three days later. I was told that I turned into a vampire and taken to hunt. They informed me that all a newborn could think of was blood. Well, not in my case. All of I could think about was how I am supposed to be marrying my beautiful fiancé, Isabella Marie Swan. I was thinking about her so much that I couldn't feel the burn in my throat and I didn't notice we had finished hunting as they called. I think of it as murdering. I refused to kill the innocent humans, so I went and found some men who, wouldn't be missed by anyone, that had committed many horrendous crimes. I was also told that I was the strongest, fastest, and most skilled newborn the women had ever created. With that they gave me the job of training the newborns. They started to call me the Major or the God of War. I wasn't allowed to leave and I couldn't go see my Isabella. This will be a horrible existence. _


	2. Their Lives as of Now

BPOV- _(156 years later)_

It has been 156 years since I have lost my fiancé. You may be wondering why I'm still alive. Well, I was changed a couple days after the wedding.

_(Flashback)_

_I went into the forest to weep over my loss. I was in a melancholy mood. I felt someone watching me. I looked up and looked through my tears. I was met with a couple pairs of crimson eyes. The one with the black, long hair said something in French. I didn't understand it though. I know I speak French, but I couldn't hear it or make it out, because I was to depressed. Then the same person ran to my side in a flash and then, all I felt was immense pain. Then I blacked out._

_I woke up in a comfortable bed in a huge, elegant room, that you would never see in Texas. I have been out for three days. A boy walked in, one of the people from the forest, with a man with blue eyes. I felt a tiny burning in my throat. I swallowed and it was gone._

_"You're now a vampire. We have to drink blood," says the mysterious boy, then he pushes the man to the ground and takes a couple steps back. "Now you drink. Oh, and by the way my name is Alec Volturi."_

_"I will not drink human blood," I say with a voice not of my own, but I still have my country twang. It sounded like a beautiful chorus of bells. Alec looked at me with a confused expression._

_"Why have you not tried to attack the human," he asks, still confused. _

_"I will not drink from humans. I would rather drink from animals," I reply with a firm tone. _

_(End Flashback)_

I have never tasted human blood, ever. I had, though, lived with them for a while after that. Then I met Peter and Charlotte. They were part of the vampire wars, but now I live with them. I am still like a daughter of Aro and a niece to Caius and Marcus. I am the Princess of the Volturi. I am all three of those things, even though I don't live them now. They still love me and I visit them a couple times a year. I always bring Peter and Charlotte with me. We all then get together, even Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and race our super cool cars. I own a silver and black Ducati Panigale R Onboard, a lime Mercedes Benz SL, a midnight blue jaguar XK XK8 convertible, a violet Porsche Boxter S, and a light blue Camaro Berlinetta. My cars are amazing. I always have an escape for the forever constant pain of Jasper's MIA status. I just hope my beloved Jasper is resting in peace.

JPOV

I am devastated about my lost darling', but I am now married to a hyper energetic pixie of a vampire that keeps me from thinking of the things I left in my human life. I miss my old fiancé, Izzy, most of all. She was the love of my life.

I walk up the stairs and to Alice and I's room. I open the door and am horrified by the site in front of me. Alice and my foster brother, Edward, are making out in the bed.

"Alice, I can't believe you," I say venomously. I glare at the both of them. "And you, Edward, you're supposed to be my brother." Carlisle, Esme , Emmett, and Rosalie walk up behind me.

"Alice, Edward, you two need to leave and don't come back for a while. Also, Alice, please sign this," states Carlisle, the leader of our coven or family.

Alice does as Carlisle told her.

"Jasper, sign this as well." I also do as I'm told.

"You two are now divorced." I smile at that.

All I can think is how happy I am that her and I are divorced and how I should of listened to Peter and Charlotte when they told me she wasn't the right girl for me. Speaking of Peter and Charlotte, they should be visiting soon along with a very good friend of theres' that they want me to meet. Well, I guess I can't wait to meet him or her and see that pair, again. I just hope that my beloved Izzy is resting in peace.


	3. Reuniting and Caring For Headaches

Next Day

BPOV

Peter, Charlotte, and I are running to Forks, Washington. I have been having these weird headaches for a couple days now. I didn't know vampires could get headaches. It's just this intense pain in my head. I don't know. Anyway, they want to go see a friend of theirs and they want me to meet that friend. I wander who their friend is. Maybe it's someone they know from the vampire wars with Maria. They said that the coven their friend is in has a mind reader, an empathy, and a future seer. My mental and physical shields will block them out, though. They won't tell who we're visiting. They must know somethin' I don't. I wander what that is. Anyway, whoever it is, they're pretty excited to see him.

We just got to the long driveway when peter pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Izzy, this is their driveway. We're almost there. Can you block their powers?" Peter asks.

"Sure, Hun. My pleasure," I tell him. They both love my country twang. Said their friend was from Texas like me and had a country twang, too.

JPOV

Alice and Edward returned today. They had went to Vegas and got married. Like I would really care. Peter, Charlotte, and their friend should be coming today. Everyone is excited to meet their friend. We all know Peter and Charlotte.

BPOV

We start running again and end up in a clearing in front of a beautiful whit house. The west wall of the house is all glass. Seven vampires walk out of the house. They all have gold eyes like mine. Peter and Charlotte still drink from humans so their eyes are red like Alec's. The bronze headed boy has a look of confusion on his face, along with the dark haired girl and the blonde boy... OMV, the blonde boy is my Jasper. OMV.

"Cullens and Hales, nice to see you again. Major, been a long time brother," Peter says.

"My can't I read your thoughts, Alice see your future, or Jasper read or change your emotions?" asks the bronze, carrot top boy. Yep. Definitely my Jasper. He always had that charisma. I guess he strengthened it when he came to his new life.

"Well, this is-"Peter started.

"Izzy," Jasper cut Peter off.

"You know Izzy, Major?" Peter asks. Jasper just smiles and runs gracefully to stand right in front of me.

"Yes. Come on, Darlin'," Jasper murmurs. My head still hurts and I feel like if I wasn't a vampire, I would pass out. He seemed to read that from my face. He was always able to read everyone's emotions from their faces. He gently picks me up and runs me into the house. He goes upstairs and into a room, which I guess is his room. He had kept whispering how he missed me the whole way. There is a bed up against one wall. Another wall is all glass. The last two walls have a desk and book shelves with historical books. He lays me down on the bed and lays down next to me. He pulls my head onto his chest and wraps me in his arms.

"What's wrong, Darlin'," Jasper whispered to me. "I can see the pain written across your face."

"I have a serious headache and I'm pretty sure vampires can't get headaches," I whisper back.

"Oh, Darlin'. Just rest a while. It will go away," he murmurs. He then starts to massage my temples and rub my back. It makes me feel a little bit better. He got a text from Peter. Peter just knows things, so he knows about my headache. He must of told Jasper about my shields being up.

"Darlin', put your shields down. It will help with your headache," he whispered. I did as I was told and put them down. It helped, but my head still hurt. Then Peter walks in.

"Went hunting for ya, Iz," he says. After that, my Jazz picks me up and jumps out the window. He carries me to the couple dead mountain lions Peter caught me and lets me drink. My head stops hurting a minute later.

"Feelin' better, Darlin'?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah, Jazz. Much better," I reply. He wraps his arms around me and puts his lips to my ear.

"I missed you calling me that," he murmurs lovingly. Then he starts to plant gentle kisses on my neck. After, we get up and he brings me to a beautiful meadow. Then the gentle kisses start again until things start to get a little heated.


End file.
